My Mysterious Saviour
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "Please don't tell anyone that I read manga," she pleaded him. "I won't tell anyone unless you be my girlfriend." "Eh? Why would you do that?" "Because I'm interested in you Erina." (Please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

One year ago.

She's drowning in the ocean. _Someone please help me. It can't end like this._

The last thing she saw a pair of hands reaching out to her before everything turned black.

A figure was performing CPR on Erina. She finally coughed out the water.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice rung into her ears.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It's no problem."

 _I couldn't see the person face since his cap was blocking it. My only regret was not asking my saviour's name._

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Erina was taking an evening stroll after dinner. She was engrossed in reading a shoujo manga.

She bumped into someone, causing her to fall on her bottom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going."

"That's fine, I wasn't pay attention either," Erina said.

She got up and dusted herself.

"I believe this belongs to you," he handed the manga back to her.

"Thank you."

It was dark to see his face. When the moonlight shone on him, she gasped.

"Eishi Tsukasa?"

"Good evening Erina."

"Please don't tell anyone that I read manga," she pleaded him.

"I won't tell anyone unless you be my girlfriend."

"Eh? Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm interested in you Erina."

"You're kidding right?" She laughed nervously.

"I'm being serious," he took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

There was a tingling sensation throughout her body when he kissed her hand. _I can't believe this is happening._

"All right I will be your girlfriend, as long as you keep your promise."

"Don't worry, I always keep my promises," he smiled at her.

 _What have I gotten myself into? I'm going to be Eishi's girlfriend._

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy and please support my story by reviewing. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

This had to be the most humiliating situation she had gotten herself into. She is apparently stuck up a tree and a dog is barking fiercely at her.

"Be nice and leave me alone," she tried to shoo away the dog.

It seems it won't listen to her at all. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Eishi appeared before her. It took one glance from him and the dog ran off, scared.

"You can jump down now."

"I can't, I'm too up high."

"I promise to catch you, just trust me."

"Okay," she jumped off the tree and she knows that she was falling. Erina had her eyes closed.

He had caught her in his arms. _I felt light, it was like I was floating on air._

"You can open your eyes now."

She slowly opened her eyes, her face turned red as she saw how close he was to her.

"Eishi, thank you."

"You're welcome. Aren't you going to thank me properly?" He carefully place her down.

"What do you mean?" She looked a little confused.

"I want you to kiss me on the cheek," he smiled at her.

"Eh? Don't you think that's a little too much?" She blushed.

"I don't see what the problem is, we're boyfriend and girlfriend after all."

"That's true but we haven't held hands yet."

"How cute, you're shy Erina."

He grabbed her hand and held it. His hand was warm and soft.

 _I can feel my heart beating fast._ Smooch. He kissed her on the cheek.

 _Huh? What just happened? Did Eishi just kissed me?_

"Why did you do that?" She was clearly flustered.

"Because you was so cute, I just couldn't resist. My lovely Erina."

* * *

He dragged her to his black limousine. Eishi closed the car door once they got in.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to see a movie."

 _It's going to be my first date. I feel nervous._

It took about twenty five minutes to arrive at their destination.

Erina was walking behind him.

"Don't walk behind me, walk beside me."

He pulled her to his side. His arm was around her shoulders. She blushes at the contact.

They took a seat at the back.

It was a horror movie. Erina screamed every time she sees something scary. She couldn't help but clung onto Eishi.

"Don't worry, I'm here," he reassured her in a soothing voice.

"Why did you choose this movie?" She had her eyes closed.

"Because I want to be close to you."

Eishi pulled Erina into his arms and held her.

The lights suddenly turned off and that's when his lips touched hers.

* * *

Author's note: I'm truly disappointed with some people's lack of maturity within this fandom. If you don't like Erina/Eishi pairing, I suggest

you go somewhere else to read. It's clearly tagged Erina/Eishi. I just don't want unnecessary fan wars or people saying why does it have to

be Eishi? Why can't some people respect other shippings? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Thank you for the fav and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't believe this is happening. Eishi is kissing me. His kisses was gentle yet sweet. It's addictive, I can't seem to stop him. My heart is racing like crazy._

Before the lights turned back on, she pulled away from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Yes. I'm fine but why did you kiss me?" She shyly asked him.

"I thought you would be scared, so I thought it will help you be calm."

 _I couldn't read him, he had a poker face. How could he say that so casually? It's beyond me._

"What do you like about me?"

"I like everything about you Erina, especially your cute expressions."

Her face was red as a tomato. He found it endearing.

"Would you like another kiss?"

"What? You can't do that, we're in public," she started panicking.

"I'm only kidding," he chuckled.

She sighed in relief. _I never seen him laugh like that. He looks rather innocent yet adorable._

The staff of the movie theatre apologise for the power outage. Fortunately there was a backup.

People started leaving.

"Let's go have dinner," he grabbed her hand exiting the building.

"Sure."

"What do you feel like having?" He asked.

"I would like to go for Italian, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, anything for you."

* * *

It didn't take them long for them to get to an Italian restaurant. It was only a few blocks away.

Eishi opened the door for her and let her go in first.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two sat opposite each other and looked at the menu.

"What would you like to order?" A waitress asked them.

"I would like penne pasta," Erina said.

"I will have the same."

The waitress took their order and left.

"What a pleasant surprise seeing you here Erina." The chef came out of the kitchen to see her. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Aldini?"

The female customers would squeal at the sight of him.

"There's no need to be formal, call me Takumi," he flashed her a smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be busy right now?" Eishi questioned him.

"Eishi Tsukasa? What are you doing here?" He gaped at him.

"I'm here to have a pleasant meal with my girlfriend, you have a problem with that?"

"You're going out with Erina? I can't believe this."

Truth be told, Takumi had a crush on Erina. You could see jealousy in his eyes.

"You're needed, there is no time to chit chat," the head chef had to drag Takumi back into the kitchen.

Erina sweat dropped. Their food arrived and they started eating.

"Who is Aldini to you?" He asked.

"He just a friend that's all. This pasta is pretty good," she said.

"Yes you're right," he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She pouted.

"You have sauce on your lips."

She wiped it.

"Is it gone?"

"It's still there, let me."

He leaned over the table and kissed her on the lips. She was taken aback, she didn't know what to say. The sauce was gone. Eishi licked his lips.

"What did you just do?" She blushed tenfold.

Takumi came out of the kitchen and glared at Eishi.

"Eishi Tsukasa, you're my rival! I like you Erina!"

Eishi remained calm and collected.

"Eh?" Erina looked ever so confused, blinking a few times.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you 9kuro9 for your kind review. I'm glad I'm not the only one who ships Erina with Eishi. Also thank you for the follows.

Please continue to support my story by reviewing, fav and folllow. Thank you once again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go," Eishi paid for their dinner and dragged a confused Erina outside.

That evening, he took her home. It took about an hour. He was standing at her door step with her.

"Thank you for today," she said.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"You must have a lot of female admirers," she blurted it out.

"Don't worry, you're the only one for me."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're precious to me Erina."

She smiled at him sweetly.

"Goodnight Eishi."

"Sweet dreams," he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

She watched him leave as she entered her house.

* * *

Erina changed into her pyjamas. She brushed her teeth before climbing into bed.

 _It felt strange that Aldini confessed to me. I only see him as a friend. Eishi dragged me out before I could say anything to Aldini. It's the first time I seen Eishi's possessive side._

That night she couldn't sleep at all. She kept tossing and turning. Her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I apologise for waking you up."

"Eishi, it is fine. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"I'm outside your house."

"What? It's midnight. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I just wanted to see you, plus it's raining."

Erina rushed downstairs and unlocked the door to let him in.

Eishi closed the door. His hair was soaking wet.

"Hold on, I get you a spare towel."

"Thank you Erina."

She got a spare towel and started drying his hair. He leaned into her touch.

"You would make a wonderful wife one day."

"Stop saying embarrassing things," she blushes.

"It's true," he grabbed her hand and stared intensely.

It made her heart beat faster.

"Can I sleep over?" He asked.

"You want to sleep at my house?" She blushes.

"Yes, I will be sleeping on the sofa."

"That's fine with me."

 _That would mean he and I will be alone in this house together. I need to calm down, nothing will happen._ She gave him a spare duvet and pillow. He thanked her.

Erina went upstairs and got into her bed. That night she slept well.

* * *

Sunlight illuminated through the glass window. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms out. She had a bright smile across her face.

Erina gather her clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth.

Twenty minutes later she exited the bathroom feeling refreshed. She was wearing a floral dress. She uses a towel to dry her hair.

She descended downstairs and went straight into the living room.

"Eishi, why are you naked?!" She immediately covered her eyes with her hands.

"I'm only half-naked. I still have my trousers on."

"Have you put your shirt back on yet?" She asked. Erina felt her cheeks burn up.

"Not yet."

The shirt was near her. He ran towards Erina, however he tripped over the carpet. He accidentally took Erina down with him. Fortunately, they landed on the soft carpet.

The door swung open and the person screamed when she saw a half-naked Eishi on top of Erina.

"Eishi Tsukasa, what are you doing to Erina?!" Hisako screamed.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews everyone, it means a lot. Also thank you for the fav and follow. Please support my story by reviewing, fav and follow.

Dafne Uchiha - I appreciate that you took your time to review, however I don't understand what you wrote. Can you try writing your review in English please. Thank you.

edna viibritannia - I'm glad that you like Erina/Eishi pairing too. I agree, it's hard to find stories about them. Thank you for your support.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's not what it looks like Hisako," Erina tried to explain everything to her in a calm manner.

Eishi got off her and helped Erina up. He put his shirt back on and button it.

"Why would you let him stay?"

"Because he's my boyfriend," Erina blushed as she fidgeted her fingers.

"You're kidding right?" Hisako looked rather shock.

"It's true, that we are in a relationship," Eishi said.

"Are you truly happy?" Hisako asked.

"Yes, of course I am."

 _I couldn't really tell her the real reason, it's too embarrassing. Some things should be kept hidden._

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you Erina."

"Thanks Hisako."

"I guess I won't be needing this," Hisako handed a spare key to Eishi.

After that, Hisako left the house.

* * *

"Eishi, can you give me that spare key?"

"No, I don't think I can do that."

"What? Why not?"

"It's a spare key to your house right?"

"Yes."

"I'm your boyfriend, don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, however I'm just not ready to make such a big commitment."

"I understand, I didn't mean to pressure you," he gave Erina the spare house key to her.

"Thank you."

"I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Erina, I love you."

She didn't know what to say, it was the first time someone said that to her. Her heart skipped a beat.

Erina blushed as he kissed her on the cheek.

The doorbell rang. On the video screen it showed her mother.

"You have to leave, using the back door." Erina was panicking.

"Why?"

"Because my mother is here."

"Okay."

Unbeknownst to her, he snuck upstairs and went to closest room. Erina opened the door.

"Hello mother."

"Hello my dear Erina, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"Everything is fine mother, you don't need to worry."

"I will be going now."

"Don't you want to come in and have some tea mother?"

"I can't, I made plans to meet up with my friends."

"I guess I see you soon mother."

"Yes, take care," her mother hugged Erina before she left.

* * *

Erina closed the door and went straight to the bathroom to have a nice bubble bath.

After her bath she dry herself with a towel and put on a night gown on.

Erina exited the bathroom and went to her bedroom.

She got into her bed. When she turned around. Erina saw him, her eyes widen.

"Eishi, what are you doing in my bed?!"

He didn't wake up at all, he was fast asleep. _I couldn't sleep since Eishi had taken over my bed._

In his sleep, he pulled her closer to him.

"You're so warm Erina," he mumbled in his sleep.

 _He's too close. I have to admit Eishi is handsome._ She blushed. In the middle of the night, her phone rang. She went into the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Takumi."

"Aldini?"

"I'm sorry I'm calling you this late, but I need to get something off my chest."

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with you Erina."

"What?" She was taken aback.

 _What do I do? Do I tell Eishi that Aldini is in love with me? How will he react?_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ Where have all Erina/Eishi fans gone? Don't be a silent reader, tell me what you think. Please support my story by reviewing. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

"Erina, you're spacing out."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. Is there something troubling you?" Eishi looked concerned.

"Last night Aldini …." She was hesitant to finish her sentence.

"He's in love with you right?"

"How did you know?" She gasped.

"It's obvious the way he looks at you."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

He pushed her down on the bed and pinned her wrists. She felt his lips touching her neck.

A moan escaped her lips. She was pretty flustered.

"Does it feel good?" He was teasing her.

She was too embarrassed to say anything at that moment.

He captured her lips, making her gasps. Their make out session got hot and heavy.

Legs intertwined, she winced when he bit her. There was a visible red mark on her neck.

"Remember, you're mine Erina."

When she looked into his eyes, there was nothing but lust. She never knew he had a wild side.

"Is this your first time?" He asked.

She nodded shyly.

"Don't worry, it's my first time too."

"You have protection right?" She asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Six weeks had passed. Slowly, she was falling for him. Erina felt safe whenever she was in his arms.

She never felt like this before. It was definitely love.

Erina had been throwing up a lot lately, every morning. She felt nauseous and light headed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Eishi asked.

"I don't feel great."

"I will take you to the doctor."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

He drove her to the hospital. It didn't take that long to get there. He waited outside in the waiting area, while she was with the doctor.

"What's wrong with me doctor?" She asked.

"Don't worry you're healthy. I would like to say congratulations, you're six weeks pregnant."

 _I can't believe this._ She was shocked.

The couple exited the building.

"How did it go with the doctor?" He asked.

"Eishi, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Author's note: If you truly like my story, please leave a review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in his life, he was rendered speechless. Eishi wrapped his arms around Erina.

"Please say something," she said.

"I'm going to be a father, I'm so happy."

She sobs into his chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm scared, I never looked after a baby before."

"Don't worry, we can learn together," he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"I was so worried that you would leave me."

"I would never do that to you. You mean the world to me," he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Eishi, I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her temple.

* * *

Five months had passed. She was six months pregnant.

"How did she take it?" He asked.

"My mother was overjoyed once she heard that I was pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes, she said she always wanted grandchildren."

"What else did she say?"

"You should have more kids," Erina was blushing.

"We should have more kids."

"Stop it, one is enough."

"How is your mother anyway?"

"She passed out when I told her we have eloped and we are currently living together."

"At least she didn't object."

"But she was upset that there was no wedding."

"Don't worry, you have a kind and understanding mother."

"I guess you're right."

"What do you want to name our child?" He asked.

"If it is a girl, Kokoro. And if it is a boy, Touma."

"Those are wonderful names," he smiled.

* * *

Erina was taking an evening stroll after dinner. Footsteps was heard behind her.

"I can't believe you're pregnant with his child," she grimaced.

"Rindou, what do you want?"

"If you don't want me to harm you, you better leave your husband."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. I love him."

The moment she turned her back, Rindou pushed Erina. She tumbled down the stairs and was left unconscious. Rindou was shaking as she ran off.

* * *

Author's note: JeiJandee: Thank you for your kind review. Please don't forget to review everyone, so I know that people are still reading my story. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?"

"Thank goodness you're finally awake," there was tears in her husband eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked again.

"You're in hospital."

"Oh no, how's our baby?" She was panicking.

"Our baby is fine."

"Rindou pushed me," she started to sob.

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he place his arms around her for comfort.

"How?"

"The police notify me, they said that she turned herself in and confessed everything. She can't hurt you anymore."

"I was so scared that I thought I was going to lose our baby."

All he could do was comfort his wife, while she cried in his arms.

* * *

Three months had passed. She finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

Erina was in hospital, resting. He was carrying Kokoro. She had white hair and purple eyes.

"She looks just like her mother."

"Careful, she's tiny."

"I know darling. Kokoro, I'm your father."

Kokoro kept looking at Eishi, however her eyes was mainly on her mother.

"Here, she wants you."

Eishi carefully place his daughter in Erina's arms.

"She's so adorable."

Her clumsy husband nearly tripped over and fell, fortunately thanks to his reflexes he didn't.

He was holding a camera, taking photos.

"What do you think you're doing blinding my baby?"

"I'm only taking photos. She's my daughter too," he pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm taking things out on you," Erina said.

"It's fine, I know you're tired from giving birth."

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked.

"Because I love you Erina, with all of my heart."

"You're so sweet."

* * *

 **One year later.**

Currently, Erina was at home feeding her baby.

"Can you say mama?"

"Mama."

"Kokoro, can you say dada?" Eishi wiped his daughter mouth with a cloth after she finished her lunch.

"Mama."

"No, dada."

"Mama."

Erina couldn't help but laugh at her husband silly antics.

"You have a beautiful smile my Erina."

"Who says that I'm yours?" She teased.

"But we're married and have a baby together." He started panicking.

"Calm down Eishi, I'm only kidding," she giggled.

"You will pay that for tonight," Eishi whispered into her ear. It sent chills down her spine.

"What are you going to do? Tickle me?"

"I might," he grinned.

Erina went upstairs to put a sleeping Kokoro in her cot. She carefully place her down and put a blanket over her shoulders.

"Sweet dreams Kokoro," she kissed her baby on the forehead.

Eishi watched the scene before him, it melted his heart.

The happy couple left Kokoro's room and went straight into the dining room.

They were having a pleasant lunch together. He kept winking at her.

"Why are you winking at me?" She blushed.

"Because you're my wife."

"You're such a flirt."

"You shouldn't be wearing skirts anymore."

"Why not?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I don't want men staring at you."

"You're being overprotective again Eishi."

"I can't help it, you're absolutely beautiful."

"Flattery will get you nowhere mister."

"Remember you're mine Erina."

"I don't care, I'm still going to wear a skirt if I want to."

"Baby."

"Maybe I shouldn't wear bikinis anymore."

"No you can't do that," Eishi said.

"Want to share ice cream together?" She asked.

"Sure. I would love to."

Eishi patted his lap for his wife to sit.

She was too shy to sit on his lap, however he pulled her down onto his lap.

They took turns feeding each other ice cream. Sneakily, he kissed her on the lips before she could wipe her mouth.

"Eishi, what do you think you're doing?" She was flustered by his action.

"That was the sweetest ice cream ever," he licked his lips.

"You're so sly Eishi."

"Want to make another baby?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, one is enough," she playfully swatted his arm.

He couldn't help but smile at his wife.

"Are you my mysterious saviour?"

"What do you mean?"

She explained about her past to him. This morning she found a familiar looking cap in the laundry basket.

She put two and two together. He finally nods. Tears of happiness formed in her purple eyes.

"Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being in my life."

"You're welcome."

Day by day, their love get stronger. Nothing can break them apart. _This is my wonderful life._

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Thank you everyone for supporting my story. I truly appreciate it. Since this is the final chapter, don't

forget to review. I hope you enjoy as much as I do writing this story.


End file.
